Volturi Daughter: REVISED!
by Children of Darkness
Summary: Isabella was raised to become the Princess of the Vampires. When she returns from her year long 'holiday' in Forks, will Isabella want revenge on those who have hurt her? And what is Victoria up to? Pairing yet undiscided.
1. Chapter 1

**Volturi Daughter **

Disclaimer: We own nothing! (If we owned the original Twilight, we would never admit to it.)

Chapter 1

Isabella P.O.V

"Y-you don't want me?" I asked.

"No Bella. You meant nothing to me. You were nothing more than a distraction. A pet, to me and my family. Goodbye Bella." Edward said, and then he was gone. I couldn't believe it. He hadn't even followed the law and turned me or killed me for knowing his secret. He had told me I was his mate, and then he left me.

I'd grown up, being told everything about vampires. I knew what mating meant. And that's why this hurt me so much. I had thought myself so lucky as to find my mate so soon. Even before I had been changed. But it was all just a trick. Just a cruel trick. I collapsed to the floor, sobbing for a while. How stupid could I have been? Dad was going to be so disappointed that I'd been fooled so easily. But there was no hiding it from him. Or anyone else in my family for that matter.

I pulled my cell phone out of my coat pocket when I had calmed myself down, and called home. The phone picked up soon.

"Hello, Volterra Castle Gianna speaking, how may I assist you?"

"Gianna. It's Isabella. I need to speak to my father or Uncles."

"Of course Isabella. Jane just walked past. I'm sure she will pass the message on. Isabella, are you alright? You sound as if you've been crying."

"I'll tell you when I see you." I said. Just then the phone switched holders.

"Isabella?" My father's voice came.

"I want to come home daddy." I said.

"Isabella, what's wrong?"

"I've been so stupid. I let him lead me on. I didn't even realise it. Please daddy. I just want to come home."

"Of course Isa. We'll be there soon. Tell the human your staying with you are going back to Phoenix, and when we arrive, we'll sort everything out."

"Thank you daddy."

"No need to thank me, little one. I will be there soon."

"See you soon daddy."

"See you soon Isa." He said. I hung up, and pushed myself to my feet. I headed back to Charlie's house, and walked in through the door.

"Bella. There you are." Charlie said, coming out of the living room.

"The Cullen's are gone. I- I want to go back to Phoenix. If just for a while. I don't want to be round things that remind me."

"If that's what you want Bells." Charlie said, coming over and hugging me. I hugged him back, a little sad that soon; he wouldn't have any memories of me. All evidence of my life here in Forks would be destroyed.

Charlie wasn't really my dad. He was just a human selected to play the role, while I experienced normal human life before my transformation. The only unknown guard member had planted false memories in his head, and the heads of many others. Files and records had been altered, and I had been allowed to come here. I had also been given a mission. Observe the Cullens, and see if they were abiding to Vampire Law. I was given permission to test them, and they had failed. I knew it. And I hadn't been allowed to give them any hints.

In a way, I had used them as much as they me, but I had actually begun to care for them, and it hurt me that I was going to have to tell my father and Uncles that they had failed.

I hugged Charlie back. Even though his memories and feelings had been planted, I cared for him, and he me. He was a good man. I'd miss him.

"I need to pack, and book a flight. But first, I need a shower." I said.

"Of course, Bells." He said, releasing me. I walked upstairs, grabbed a pair of pyjamas from my room, and went to the bathroom to shower. I diverted my thoughts from Edward and the Cullens, and thought of my real family.

I was two months old when my birth parents were murdered, so I didn't remember them. I most probably would have died that night, had it not been for Caius Volturi. He had heard the gun shot's, and smelt the blood, while hunting. He came, and dispatched of the murderer. When he was done, he noticed me in my play ring for the first time. Something told him that I would be powerful, and he took me back to Volterra with him. He and his brothers, Aro and Marcus, decided that I would be a great addition to the guard. Caius and his wife had raised me as their own, and I soon gained the entire Volturi as my family. Not that I knew that. I just knew that I had people to play with and feed me. I had grown up in the Volturi, having a very sheltered life. Caius was my father, Athenadora my mother. Aro and Marcus were my overprotective but still fun uncles and Suplicia was my aunt who I loved very much, and she loved me too. The rest of the guard were my older brothers and sisters who believed that I needed to be protected at all costs.

They all looked after me, and I got anything I wanted. Though, somehow, it didn't go to my head. I don't know why. Maybe it was because the one thing I really wanted was never granted to me. The need to go out and explore. I had never stepped foot outside the grounds of Volterra castle, apart from when I needed to go to the hospital. I had never been allowed to go very far without anyone following me, which is why I guess this felt strange, to come to another country on my own, without so much as an escort. I was thankful that I'd been allowed this chance, but I knew another wouldn't come along. In a while, I was going to be seventeen. I had had a fake birthday here. It was earlier, and claimed I was eighteen, a year older than I really was. But, my birthday was actually in December. December the first to be exact. (Dad had found my birth certificate after he'd found me.)

When I turned seventeen, I would be turned. I knew that my family had kept me sheltered for my protection. They didn't want me hurt. They cared for me, and they didn't want to see me in pain, and from the books I've read, the T.V show's I've watched and, as I got older, the news programs I've seen, I knew that the human world was rather dangerous. I mean, yeah the vampire world was dangerous too, but wars were sorted quickly, and I had the protection of Vampire royalty.

I stepped out of the shower, and dried and got dressed. I went back to my room. I turned my music player on, and packed. I got a phone call when I was almost done.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Isabella." My dad's voice said. "We'll be there tomorrow evening to bring you home. Make sure to keep your act up."

"I will dad." I said softly. "Don't worry. See you soon."

"See you soon little one."

I went to bed, little over an hour later, feeling exhausted. It was still early really, but I couldn't care. I felt so tired. Tomorrow, dad would be here to collect me, and I could be who I had been raised. Isabella Marie Volturi. Princess of the Volturi. Not Isabella Marie Swan.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you enjoyed, please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: We own nothing!

Chapter 2

Isabella P.O.V

The next morning, I woke up, took another shower, and dressed in clothes that would be comfortable for travelling. I headed downstairs to see that Charlie had already left for work. I spent the whole day reading 'The Magician's Guild' by Trudi Canavan. I really enjoyed this book. It was different. It had magic, but it had its own take on it, and the plot was original. When Charlie came home, I cooked dinner.

"So, when are you leaving, Bells?" Charlie asked.

"Tomorrow Charlie. Early afternoon."

"Do you need a lift?"

"Oh, no. Jess said she can take me. Thanks for the offer though. I thought you were working."

"I could have taken the time off, switched shifts or something."

"Well, it's done now." I said.

We fell into silence. It was comfortable. Then, when we were done, I went and washed the dishes. I put the plates away, making sure there was no clue in the kitchen to my existence. I knew the house would be thoroughly searched and cleaned later by the members of the guard that came with dad, cleaning it of all evidence. All my records from the hospital and the school would be erased, and I would be forgotten. That was the plan all along. It had been carefully thought out before I had been allowed to come here. I sat down when I was done, and watched the game with Charlie.

After an hour, I noticed him falling to sleep quickly. I smiled sadly. I knew what was happening. Lucas was using his gift, causing everyone who had any memories of me here, and in La Push to fall asleep, so he could erase them. It didn't take long before Charlie was snoring in his chair. I stood up and lightly kissed his temple.

"Thank you for everything Charlie." I said, before sitting back down. Not five minutes later, several cars pulled up outside the house. I stayed where I was as doors opened and closed, and then the front door opened.

"Isabella."

I looked up. "Daddy." I said, before standing up and running to him, and getting caught in a hug.

"What happened, Isabella?" He asked.

"The Cullens left. They led me on."

"What do you mean, Isabella?"

"Edward. He told me I was his mate. That he loved me. And I believed him. Then yesterday, he told me that I was a pet to them. A distraction."

I heard growls, and felt dads. "He what?" Dad asked. "He called you a distraction, after convincing you, you were his mate? He'll pay for this. Did any of them say anything about turning you?"

"No. They all seemed to want me to stay human. I guess they knew, and didn't want me to find out."

I felt him growl again, as he held me in a tight hug. "Are your things packed, Isabella?" He asked after he calmed down.

I nodded. "Yeah dad. They are."

"Good. Felix, Demitri, get Isabella's things. And make sure that there is nothing here to prove she exists. Come, Isabella. It is time to leave." Dad said. He kept an arm round my shoulders, as he guided me out of the house, and to the car. It didn't take long for the members of the guard to finish, and then we were on our way to the airport. A sleek black motorbike pulled up next to us, and I saw Lucas dismount. He came round to my door, and opened it, and offered me a hand up, which I accepted. We didn't have so long to wait, seeing as we were travelling on the Volturi's private jet. All we had to do was get through customs. The jet was already fuelled and waiting.

I went straight to a seat on the jet, and strapped myself in. I settled down for a long flight. Dad was sat next to me.

"Isabella, are you alright?" Dad asked me.

"Not really. How the hell can he tell me that I was his mate, and then leave me like I was yesterday's trash? I mean, even if I had been raised by humans I would have quickly cottoned on to what a mate meant." I was crying again. Dad pulled me into a hug, and comforted me. After a while, I cried myself to sleep.

When I woke up, dad was on the phone to someone, talking at Vampire speed. I sat up straight, and stretched, clicking the cricks out of my body. Dad hung up. "Your Uncles and the rest of the guard are aware of what has happened. But we'll need the full story."

"I'll tell you when we get home, then. I don't want to have to repeat myself."

"That is understandable Isabella." He said, nodding. "I hope you haven't changed your mind during your time away." I could hear the joke in his tone.

"You know that would never happen, dad. I was raised to be a vampire. I will not change my decision now. Or ever, for that matter. You know that. And any way, it's not as if I have a choice in the matter."

"None whatsoever." Dad agreed. "The laws concerning humans who know our secret are clear. You are no exception."

"The only exception I am is that I've been around vampires for years, and up until Forks none tried to kill me." I stilled as I realised what I had said. I was in deep now. They were all going to freak. The whole jet was silent, and then, in union; "WHAT?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please Review! It makes us happy!**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: We own nothing!

Chapter 3

Isabella P.O.V

I swallowed nervously. I hadn't meant to let that slip. "Um, well… it really is a part of my story. Can we wait until we're with the others?"

"Very well, Isabella, but you do not leave anything out." Dad said.

"Alright." I nodded.

No one asked me questions about my time in Forks for the rest of the flight. When the plane landed, the guard surrounded my father and I, and we headed through customs and to a waiting limo. Our luggage, well mine, would be delivered.

The drive was spent in silence, and I was beginning to feel quite nervous. I knew they wouldn't be angry at me, but I was still worried at what my family's reaction would be. Felix parked the limo in the garage, and me and dad led the way through the castle to the throne room. Upon entering, I was immediately pulled into a tight hug by my mother.

"Hello mum." I said, hugging her back.

"I'm so glad to have my baby girl back home! Oh I've heard what that idiot boy has done to you, but I want the full story." She said. "And then I will make him pay!" She pulled back and looked me over, assessing me. "How are you feeling sweetheart?"

"I've been better mum." I admitted.

"Everything will work out in the end. That boy didn't deserve you anyway. You'll find your mate."

I smiled sadly. "I hope so."

"Don't doubt your mother, Isabella." Uncle Aro said, coming over and hugging me. "It is good to have you back, niece."

"It's good to be back, Uncle." I said, before Marcus came and hugged me as well, before Suplicia hugged me in welcome.

"Now, we need the full story, Isabella. Everything." Dad said.

I took a deep breath. "My first glimpse of the Cullens in Forks was during lunch at school," I went on, leaving nothing out, and as I talked, it felt as if there was something lifting off my shoulders. I felt much better afterwards.

Dad picked up my wrist, and pulled up my sleeve. He examined the scar, and growled. Uncle Aro brushed his hand, and then mum's and Uncle Marcus' and Suplicia's before barking out orders.

"I want all the Cullen's and the Nomad called Victoria brought here. They will all be dealt with accordingly."

Demitri, Felix, Jane, Heidi and several others nodded, but were stopped just before they could leave.

"Do not allow them to know of Isabella's presence here. Tell the Cullen's that they have been summoned and Victoria that it has to do with the Cullen's and revealing our kind to humanity." Aro said.

I blinked, and they were gone.

"Come daughter, you must be tired. Let's go to your room." Mum said.

"Alright mum." I said nodding.

She and dad led me from the throne room, and to my rooms. They were located close to my parent's suite, so they could reach me if there was something wrong. I had a bedroom, a walk in wardrobe, an en-suite and a study. As soon as I was in my room, I felt tiredness wash over me. I knew that I had slept on the plane, but I was shattered, and needed a proper sleep. Plus it would help me get over the jet lag.

"I'm just going to go straight to bed." I said.

"Alright." Mum said, kissing my forehead. Dad did the same, and soon they were both gone, leaving me to go to bed in peace. I quickly changed into my pyjamas and climbed into my large mahogany sleigh bed. I yawned, and allowed sleep to take me.

* * *

><p>(No P.O.V)<p>

Caius and Athenadora reappeared in the throne room, where the anger was palpable.

"How _dare_ that Cullen _boy_ lead my daughter on like that?" Caius practically roared.

"Do not worry brother, he will pay. And so will any others who hurt her. But, from what Isabella told us, he steadfastly did not want her to become a vampire."

"Are you saying we turn her in front of them?" Marcus asked.

"Well, we were going to turn her in a few months anyway. What difference does it make? Other than that there are a few more witnesses to it than we thought?" Aro asked.

"I agree with you brother." Athenadora said. "What do you think, my love?"

"I like the idea. It will most certainly affect the Cullen boy. And our daughter will be at less of a risk. We can hold off judgement on the Cullens until she wakes. Isabella can help us in our judgement."

The guard all murmured their agreement of their masters' plans. Isabella deserved to have a say in the retribution that would be extracted from those who hurt her.

"But after she is turned, Isabella's existence needs to be revealed to the rest of our kind." Aro said.

Suplicia and Athenadora started clapping happily, and the female members also got exited. "A ball!" The sisters said happily.

"Well, how else would we announce the existence of the Princess of the Vampires?" Aro asked rhetorically.

"We have to invite everyone! Well, almost everyone." Suplicia said.

"Almost anyone, my dearest Suplicia?" Aro asked.

"Well, there is no way those awful Romanians are coming to any ball of ours. Let alone Isabella's. God knows what they will do."

"You are correct. If they come anywhere near Isabella, they shall be ripped apart and burnt." Marcus agreed.

After that, the conversation was kept to mainly preparations for Isabella's change, and her 'coming out ball', so that no one brought the castle down in a rage with the anger they were all feeling.

* * *

><p><strong>The muses are scatterbrained at the moment, perhaps reviews will help get them back on track? Please review!<strong>


End file.
